The Five Elements
by Scorose251212
Summary: The Cult of the Silver Snakes is rising again. Only Five people can stop them. These Five people have the ability to harness the Elements. Problem is we don't know who these Five are, just that they are currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...


A/N Hey guy. :) its beth. I hope you like the story. If you do follow, favourite and and review. Any criticism is welcome! Also by the way the five elements are as follows- air, fire, water, earth and quintessence. The story, as of this chapter, is from Roses' Point of view. Hope you enjoy!

There has always been five elements.

In the magical world, there have always been five people, at various points in history, that each had command over a different element. They were groups of great warriors - five people armies, to put it simply. These five people would be courageous, clever, kind and cunning and at the same time, fiercely compassionate. The perfect hero - to save the day, protect others, and if necessary to sacrifice themselves.

These warriors were rare, only coming around every century or so, so obviously, hardly anyone knew about the ability, and those who did desperately wanted to be able to command an element. Even the famous Albus Dumbledore couldn't even muster a samll flame in the palm of his hand.

There was old children's tales about Wizards with such magic, such as Merlin or even the Founders of Hogwarts, but these stories, embroidered over many centuries became absolutely ridiculous, so unbelievable that even children couldn't take them seriously.

Every hero needs an enemy however, and for centuries it has been a group called the Cult of the Silver Snakes.

Now there is another five people, who have power over the elements, and the Cult of the Silver Snakes is rising again. Will our new heroes be able to stop them? And will they prove that the most broken people are the strongest?

Professor McGonagle pulled her dressing gown closer to herself and strode into the room. She wasn't a bit pleased to be summoned to her office, seeing as it was four o'clock in the morning. Albus obviously didn't realise she needed at least eight hours of sleep, or she would get grumpy. McGonagle feared for her students tomorrow.

Speaking of Albus, the large portrait of the late Headmaster was sitting in the centre of the room, right above the desk. His blue eyes were shining, as he peered over his half-moon spectacles.

"Minerva!" He said cheerfully. "What a surprise to see you here!". McGonagle glared at him "Don't try that with me Albus"

Dumbledore feigned surprise, holding his hand to his chest, palm open "Whatever do you mean dear beautiful Minerva?"

"You know what Albus!" She said grumpily. "Whenever you call me into my office at this time of night, its always bad news, but for some reason you always try and butter me up first."

"Minerva, honestly" he said solemnly "those bunny slippers really do bring out your eyes. Where did you get them?"

"Albus!" McGonagle said exasperatedly

"I wonder if they'd have my size?" He mused thoughtfully.

McGonagle gave him a warning look.

"Okay, Okay!" He said sadly, sticking out his bottom lip and staring hard at the ground. Finally he looked up.

"Do you remember the Stories of the Elementals?" He said.

"Those old children tales?" She said wondrously. If Albus had called her here to discuss poorly written children's literature, she was going to lock the portrait in the Chamber of Secrets. Or possibly get Filch to tip his painting upside down.

"Well, Minerva, they're true" he said, spreading his hands. A moment of silence passed

McGonagle began to laugh, laughing so hard she had to clutch the table. She wiped her eyes "Honestly, Albus-" she began, but then saw his face. "Oh you're serious!" She said.

'Well this is awkward' she thought to herself . Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"You've seen yourself," he said "Remember all those children, who first showed signs of magic. Simple things like turning objects a different colours etc. then there was those few rare children, who could create flames, or make plants grow at an exceptionally fast rate, or even levitate a few inches off the ground." He said quickly. He peered over his spectacles as if to make sure she was listening.

"The Golden Trio for example" he said. McGonagle looked surprised. "Yes Minerva, they had the Gift! Harry first. He levitated himself to on top of his school to get away from bullies. An Air if I ever seen one!" He nodded as if to prove his point. "Then Miss Granger. When you went to visit her upon her acceptation into Hogwarts, she charmed your drink and created shapes in the air with the water, did she not? She must have had power over Water, no?" he said. McGonagle had now sat down at the heavy chair at the desk looking pale. "And finally Ronald. He set fire to his sisters dress when he was six. Definitely had command over fire in my opinion!" He said firmly.

"Why did they not keep these powers then?" McGonagle croaked "And why are you telling me this now? And if the stories are true where is the Cult of the Silver Snake?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "The reason they didn't keep their powers is because the elemental magic itself is usually unruly and is completely natural. Their powers were weak initially. Once they were in school, they gained control over their magical abilities, their natural intuition stopped ,and the elemental magic became to weak to work." Minerva nodded understandingly.

"As for why I'm telling you now, Minerva, is the fact that the Cult of the Silver Snakes is rising again" Dumbledore said. Minerva gasped. "In our very school" Dumbledore said. Minerva gasped again. "And we have the Five Elementals in our school too. I don't know who they are yet, but i suspect we'll know very soon" he said solemnly nodding once more.

McGonagle knew one thing though - she wasn't going to sleep tonight at all.

God help her students tomorrow.


End file.
